Our Summer
by nogooddeedx
Summary: A Very Intresting Summer For Our Shiz Gang! Fiybera. Hinted Gloq. COMPLETED!
1. Summer Plans

Our Summer

**AN: So this is my first Fiybera fic! I love wicked! I think it's the best thing like ever! I love love love Elphaba! I love for what she stands for and that ****I love Fiyero and his brainlessness :L x I finally saw the saw in London in the summer and I'm going again in January (56 days to be exact!) rather excited! **

**I have changed my pen name! I was formally LegallyWickedDettyJoBroGleek – I hated that name, had to change when someone copied me! Anyway I'm now nogooddeedx however I am still a LegallyWickedDettyJoBroGleek.**

**

* * *

**

Elphaba hated the Shiz University library. She also loved it. She hated how there was never any good books for her to read. There was only a small selection and fiction books and none took to Elphabas' liking. However she loved the fact it was the only place where she could be alone. She normally brought a book from home to read or studied her spells in here. She had tried to read in her room but with Galinda buzzing about, it was hard.

"ELPHIEEEE!" she heard her way to perky friend squeal as she burst her way into the library.

"Shh Galinda" Elphaba hissed.

"Why?" the blonde questioned, "there's no one in here!"

It was true. Even the librarian was somewhere else doing oz knows what.

"Still" the greened skinned girl replied.

"Anyway," the excited blonde continued "Fifi want me and you to spend summer in his castle with him!"

"No way" Elphaba stated in a no nonsense manner.

"Why not?" Galinda whined

"You know me and Fiyero don't get on well!" she said trying to cover up the truth.

The truth was she loved Fiyero. Yep somehow she had fallen for the brainless prince. It all happened the day Dr Dillamound was fired. The day they had saved the lion cub. Together.

"Elphie, you guys have been getting on not too bad lately" she protested.

"Someone has to take care of Nessa. After all that's why I'm here." She said.

"Fifi says she can come to and Bic!" Galinda said, getting more excited.

"Boq" corrected Elphaba.

"Whatever! Please come Elphaba! He really wants you there!" she pleaded

"Fine" the defeated girl gritted through her teeth.

"Yey!" screeched the pink girl and with that she was out the door.

After a while Elphaba gathered up her books and headed back to her room. She walked along the hall trapped in her own thoughts when suddenly she banged right into a passing student.

"Ow!" she shouted as she banged head first into the student her books feel to the ground.

"For oz sakes" she muttered picking up her books "just because I have green skin doesn't mean I'm invisible you know, that's no reason to just walk right through me like I don't exist. I am a human being as much as Dr Dillamond so don't even get me started because Dr Dillamond did not deserve to be fired. Just because he is a goat doesn't mean he's any different than the rest of us. And I will meet the wonderful wizard of Oz and he will fix all my-"

"Don't you even let anyone else talk?" he repeated his words from that day.

Elphabas head shot up, "Oh, I'm sorry Fiyero" she said.

"Whatever, so I heard your coming to my castle for the summer?" he asked helping her gather her books.

"Well, I don't want to impose-"

"Let me stop you there, firstly I have no clue what impose means. Secondly you and your sister and Boq are welcome" he smiled

"Boq!" Elphaba automatically answered.

"That's what I said" he said confused.

"Oh sorry, you know kinda automatically response, Galinda is always calling him Bic" she replied sheepishly.

"It's cool, here" he said handing her book back to her.

The hands touched as she collected the book of him.

"I'll see you later then" he said lost in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah later Fiyero" she said.

_Hands touch. Eyes meet. He could be that boy. But I'm not that girl._

_

* * *

_

Elphaba made her way back into her room where Galinda was stuffing all her belongings into her many suitcases.

"Galinda do you really need all of your things, we are only going for a month, not the full semester!" she joked.

Galinda didn't hear her. She was too busy jumping up and down on her last suitcase trying to make it all fit.

"Elphie! Come sit on this!" she said

"No way!" Elphaba said sitting on her own bed.

"Pleaseeeeee!" she begged "For me?"

"Fine!" she said just to shut Galinda up.

"This is ridiculous" she mumbled to herself while bouncing on Galinda's suitcase.

"Do you really need ALL your clothes?" she asked

"YES!" shouted Galinda "This way I can change if anything happens to happens to one of the other outfits."

"Whatever" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Then she fell of the bed.

"GOT IT!" Galinda squealed

"Great" Elphaba said with that sarcastic tone that was always in her voice.

"Now, for you!" Galinda stated.

"Me?" Elphaba asked confused.

"What are you packing?"

"My frocks" she replied

"That it? '_Your Frocks'_" she asked mimicking Elphabas tone

"Yeah, why?" she snapped

"Because its summer! Don't you wanna shake it up a bit?" she asked

"Not really" she said

Galinda squealed.

"I've got idea!" she said, running around her room colleting scissors and needles and threads. And with that she disappeared into Elphabas closet.

"Scissors and needled and threads. Oh my!" thought Elphaba.

Fifteen long minutes passed and Galinda finally stepped out of the closet with 2 of Elphabas suitcase in each hand.

"Done" she said with a sly smirk spreading across her face.

"Galinda what have you done?" she said trying to grab the suitcases from the blonde.

"You'll find out later!" she winked "Oh come on we'll be late for the train!"

"Were going by train?" asked Elphaba

"Yeah, why?"

"I just thought Fiyero would have some flying elephant or something to take us there?"

"Oh no, remember his cart that he came in?"

"Yeah," she said "it almost knocked me over!"

"Whatever, well do really expect one...two...three...four, four of us to fit in there"

"There are 5 of us Galinda?"

"Who I am missing? Ohh umm BIC!"

"BOQ!" Elphaba shouted

"Whatever just come on!"

Galinda handed Elphaba her suitcases but warned her not to peek. She clapped her hands twice and two first year Shiz boys pushed all her suitcases as she sang to herself and Elphaba strolled ahead.

When Elphaba got there she hadn't notice Fiyero already standing there.

Fiyero didn't notice Elphaba.

Bang. Right into each other. Again.

"We have to stop meeting like this!" Fiyero chuckled

"Yeah well you have to watch where you're going!" she said annoyed picking up some things that feel out her help her.

They both of them got lost in each other's eyes.

"How's your scratch?" she asked, the same tension in the air as a few days before. When they saved the lion cub.

"Umm good" he replied.

"So, here!" he said breaking the romantic tension holding some red flowers in her face.

"What? Me? Why not your..." she gulped, forcing the word out "Girlfriend."

Fiyero racked his brains.

"Galinda?" Elphaba prompted him

"Well, I just think these are more...you" he smiled

"Thanks" she replied clutching them close.

"So where is Galinda?" He asked.

"Umm making her way" she chuckled slightly.

"ELPHABA?" shouted her sister

"That's Nessa hold on" she said running to help her sister.

She was with Boq. Something had caught on her wheelchair and Boq couldn't move it.

Elphaba kicked the object from under the wheel.

"There you go." She started to push her sister towards the train station.

"Sorry Nessa I couldn't get that thing out!"

"It's ok Boq." She giddily giggled.

"Yeah" Boq smiled nervously walking a few paces faster in front of the sisters.

Just then Galinda wheeled in with the two breathless Shiz boys behind her.

"Thank you! Now take these to the cart!" she demanded

Just as they were about to protest Galinda batter her eyelashes and off they went. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Fiyero knew when the boys ran past him carrying the luggage Galinda was not too far behind.

"Fifi!" he heard his girlfriend shriek.

"Hey Galinda." He said as she jumped into a massive hug.

The blonde started to talk in her Galinda like ways to her boyfriend, who was stealing glances at the green skin girl who was trying checking her sister had everything she needed and was trying to hold back her hurt at the boy she loved make out with his girlfriend.

Elphaba turned away with the shock of Galinda and Fiyeros lips suddenly meeting each other. Fiyero saw the hurt in her eyes. She tried to hide it. She was always hiding her emotions. When someone called her 'Artichoke' and in Oz knows what else she acted like it didn't bother her. But it did. When she got an A on a test or perfected a spell she was ecstatic but didn't show it. He felt guilty he was making out with his girlfriend. But he loved Elphaba. His girlfriends best friend, his best friend. This was going to be an interesting summer.

"So let's get on this train. Where's everyone seated. I got the seats last minute so sorry if were split up." Elphaba scoffed and rolled her eyes. Typical Fiyero.

"I'm in carriage 2 because that's for people for chairs." Said Nessa.

"Oh, I'm your care taker Nessa" Galinda said happily assuming Elphaba would be the one.

"Great" Nessa said rolling her eyes. Fiyero scoffed earning him a slap on the arm although she herself had a smile on her face.

"I'm with yous!" Boq said over excitedly at the thought of a three hour long train ride with Miss Galinda!

"Oh Boq, I'll go with them if you want." Elphaba offered

"I don't mind really Elphaba!" he said gawking over Galinda.

"Elphaba, it will be fine!" Nessa said wanting Boq to go with her.

"Fine. Is that okay with all you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah" Fiyero, Nessa and Boq were all beaming with their travel buddies.

"Sure." Galinda said uneasily. Yeah she liked Nessa. But she really wanted three hours with her Fifi.

The platform inspected called for everyone too board there trains as it was 7 minutes to departure.

"Well lets head." Fiyero said.

Yep. This was defiantly gonna be an interesting summer.

* * *

**Love it ? Hate it? Ideas? Tell me :)!**


	2. Three Long Hours

**Our Summer**

**Three Long Hours.**

**OH my god! I am so sorry for not posting in ages! How are you all? Did you have a nice Christmas? I've sort of had a hectic 5 weeks! I have been stranded in places! I keep re-doing this chapter too, and it took me ages to get the right Word program to write this! My old on didn't have word count and when I uploaded it, it was only 802 words! Okay think that's me and once again sorry for not updating! Hope ya'll have a good new year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. Brother: you sure? Me: yes. Brother: ha, you'd think with your obsession you would! Me: *sighs* I wish.**

**P.s forgot to mention this happens just after "I'm Not That Girl."**

**

* * *

**

"Excuse me Tiggular, just what in Oz's name do you think you're doing?" she spat at him as he took the suitcases out of her hand.

"Just trying to help, Thropp." He replied with that smirk that was always spread across his face, the smirk that made Elphaba week at the knees.

"I can do it myself!" she stated, matter of factly trying to reach the top shelf above their seats.

Oh this 3 hour train ride was going to be long!

"Here." Fiyero said giving it the extra push she need.

"Umm...thanks." she said and sat down in her seat sighing.

"I don't even know what's in those suitcases!" she said with a slight laugh in her words.

"What?" He asked cocking his head confused.

'_You look cute when you're confused. Awk you're always cute! Then again you're always confused! What? Snap out of it Elphaba!' _she thought to herself.

"Galinda sort stole all my clothes and ran into the closet with them and some sewing things. She said I'm not allowed to peek until I get to your place."

"Ah, smart move." She smirked that famous smirk. Elphabas eyes widened. "All I'm say is you need to shake it up a little Fae!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and went to looking out of the window.

"Miss Galinda! Miss Galinda!" Boq yelled.

"What Bic!" Galinda said annoyed by well... his presence to be honest!

"It's Boq!" Nessa angrily stated.

"It's okay, Bic, Boq I don't mind!" he said nervously.

"Galinda will you help Boq with my chair please!" Nessa asked getting more annoyed.

"Ah Miss Thropp, we received word you would be travelling with us today. We have arranged a special carriage for you." A worker said with a nice smile.

"Can someone come with me?" she said eyes fixated on Boq.

"Sorry Miss Thropp but there's not enough room." Said the worker.

"Oh Oz! Maybe next time?" Boq said – secretly relived!

"Fine!" Nessa said sourly.

"Byeee!" Galinda shrieked.

"Yeah, bye" Boq said dreamily while looking at Galinda.

"STOP THAT!" Elphaba yelled!

"What?" Fiyero asked.

"THAT!" she yelled again.

"What?" he asked again.

"CHEATING! I can clearly see the card under this table Tiggular!"

"Me? Cheat? Never!" he said clearly offend.

"Yes," she said removing the cards from Fiyero's hand, "I'm not dumb you know!"

"Oh I know!" he said.

"I'm bored of cards now, I'm stick of losing!"

"Your cheating and STILL losing?" she laughed.

"Shut it Thropp! Anyway Galinda wants us to get to know each other, 20 questions, GO!"

"Mhhh..." Elphaba smiled. "Favorite color?"

"Oh come on! You have the brains, don't you think you could be a little more inter- intellec- inter- oh, um smarter than that?"

"That counts as one of your questions you know."

"Nope, it's your turn just now!"

"Whatever just answer it!"

"Oh, um green i would say."

Elphaba looked horrified.

"Oh, Elphie! I didn't mean it like that"

"Don't call me Elphie!" she snapped frustrated.

"Fine, then what will I call you? Falaba?"

"NO!" she shouted, causing some people to stare at her "never call me Falaba!"

"Sorry." he mumbled "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you like Falaba?" Elphaba shuddered as the Winkie Prince said the name.

"Elphaba, you can trust me you know." He said looking into her eyes.

"It reminds me of, my mother" She said.

"Oh" Fiyero said, not releasing.

"You see because I'm … green," she began taking a big breath, ready to tell Fiyero the story she had told Galinda just a few nights ago, "When my mother fell pregnant with Nessa, my father didn't want another green baby…"

"Elphaba, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He said, trying to look her in the eyes but hers were fixated on the ground.

"So," she continued, "my father made her chew on milk flower every night, but that's just it you know?" looking up at Fiyero's eyes, "the milk flower made little Nessa come to early, her legs all tangled. And our mother…she..she never woke up."

"Elphaba…."

"All which wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me!" she said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Elphaba, you can't blame yourself for this," Fiyero said pulling her into a hug, "it's not your fault. Do you hear me?"

He took her but the shoulders and made her face him, she looked down but he used his fingers to tilt her head up so they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you hear me?" he asked again. She nodded. He pulled her back into the hug.

"What's wrong with Elphaba?" she asked

"What?" he said, confused!

"Why can't you just call me Elphaba or even Thropp?"

"Oh nothing it's just I think a nickname is cute." he mumbled the last part.

"Well then _Fifi_," she mimicked Galinda's shrill tone making Fiyero shudder.

"Ugh," he groaned

"What?" she asked.

"I hate that name." he admitted.

"Really?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah"

"Why don't you tell Galinda then?" she asked

"I don't want to hurt her feelings." he admitted.

"Aw, well then I will call you Yero! Glin calls you by the first part of your name, I will call by the last part of your name." she smiled.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" he said "Elphaba Thropp smiling?"

"Maybe." she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You have a beautiful smile... Fae" Elphaba's face lit up.

"Fae? Not too bad Yero."

Understatement of the year! She loved the name! Fae. It was lovely!

"Yero the Hero!" he said attempting to flex his muscles.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night!" Elphaba remarked.

"PLEASE GATHER ALL YOUR BELONGS WE WILL BE ARRIVING AT OUR DESTINATION IN 3 MINUTES!" shouted a worker up and down the train.

* * *

**What do you think? Oh, and let's pretend Boq and Galinda reallly hit it off when Nessa was away!**

**Please review. Will gonna write the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday ****depends when I come home from my family's hous****e, I'm going there for the New Year! Hope ya'll have a good one. **


	3. Kiamo Ko

**Our Summer**

**Chapter 3 – Kiamo Ko**

**GAH! Major writer's block! **

**I MET THE LONDON CAST! Rachel Tucker (Elphaba) Louise Dearman (Galinda) Lee Mead (Fiyero) and George Ure (Boq)! It was the best day of my life! I've had sooooo sooooo sooooo sooooo much writers block! That's why I haven't been updating! Thank you so much for sticking with me though! I am determined to get this up before Lee Mead and George Ure leave! Which is tonight. I'm very sad they are leaving as they are my favorite Boq and Fiyero! **

**Yeah so I don't own Wicked. Working on that though!**

**

* * *

**

"So, Fae this will be you room." Fiyero said as he opened the door for Elphaba.

Elphaba stepped inside it was beautiful. As if Fiyero had decorated it himself for her. It was much bigger than her dorm at Shiz and way bigger than her own bedroom. The walls were lined with red wallpaper containing a black ancient Arjiki design. There was a four poster bed with red and black bed sheets with a white bedside table sitting beside it. There was a bench under the window to sit and look out over the view. A few paintings and a statue of Fiyero's great grandfather Jihan, the 28th Winkie prince.

"Wow," she breathed out, "it's beautiful Yero, thank you."

"No problem, Fae" Fiyero smiled, leaving Elphaba weak at the knees.

"So, I'll um get... um, unpacked at um, meet you and Galinda later."

"Um, yeah sure, bye Fae." he said, taking one last look at the green girl who was enhanced in the beautiful room.

Fiyero left and Elphaba let out a sigh, while flopping down on the bed.

He shut her door and leaned against her door letting out a frustrated sigh. How one girl turn him to jelly?

"Fifi? Fifi? Where are you?" his girlfriend's shrill voice made him shudder.

"Uh, just down here sweetie!" he called.

Galinda had already changed in to a pinker dress than before. Her sparkles almost blinded Fiyero.

"Oz, Galinda do you really need to wear all that?" he tried to put a chuckle through his voice, but failed.

"Of course silly!" she said playfully slapping his arm. "The bling makes the outfit!"

"Okay…" he nodded.

"MISS GALINDA!" Boq shouted.

"Yes Boq?" she responded. Fiyero was astounded that she called him by the right name!

Just as Boq was about to start speaking they all heard a yell come from the other side of the room.

"GALINDA! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Someone is trouble!" Boq said in a sing-song voice.

"What did you do?" asked Fiyero, who was grinning.

Galinda shrugged and bounced into Elphaba's room.

"What do you think she done?" Boq whispered.

"Ah, it's Galinda! Who knows?" the prince responded.

"Boq! Boq!" Nessa shouted from downstairs.

"Ugh" Boq groaned, "better go see my _Madame_ Thropp wants!" He said pretending to curtsy. Fiyero laughed.

"See you later dude." He said.

"What?" asked Galinda innocently.

"Look!" said Elphaba pointing to her open suitcase.

"Yes?" Galinda asked again, innocently.

"Look at what you've done to my clothes!" she said, getting more annoyed with her friend!

"What about them?"

"I can't wear them!"

"Why not?" whined Galinda pulling out one of the dresses she had 'fixed' for Elphaba.

"Look Fae, this one will look so Ozmopoliton on you!" she held it up against her friend.

"Galinda, it's far too short!"

"It goes down past you knees!"

"Still! I dint want my horrible green legs on show!"

"There fine Elphie!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Galinda squealed, "Put this on one for dinner tonight!"

"What's wrong with what's I've got one?" she asked.

"it has a stain on it!" Galinda said.

"What are you talking about, it doesn't have a sta-" Galinda squirted some lip-gloss over Elphaba dress.

"What in Oz's name do you think you're doing?" she said, shocked!

"Now you _have_ to change!" the blonde smirked.

"Urgh! Galinda! I swear I'm-"

"Oh, here go put on that dress, I'll help you get ready!"

"Don't we have a longer one?"

"No! Now go Elphiee!"

She resulting went into her bathroom to change while Galinda floated about her room.

* * *

Fiyero smiled to himself thinking of Elphaba.

'_No, Fiyero you're with Galinda! Stop thinking about her!'_

"Hiya Fiyero!" smiled Elphaba's younger sister.

"Oh, hey Nessa, come in, I think Boq is just finishing getting ready!"

"Okay, cool!" she wheeled herself further into the room Fiyero was in.

It was one of the oldest room's in the building. It had stone walls with yet another Arjiki design on carved into it. A big fire lit up on the center of the back wall. Paintings of older generations of Winkie Prince's, including Fiyero's father, he was at another castle, and he was now king of the Arjiki tribe. There were also a few selves with a couple of books, a few sofas and a wooden coffee table in the middle of it. Fiyero was reading something out of a book and scribbling down something's on paper scattered all over the table.

"You better get some more books for Falaba!" laughed Nessa, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I have a _few _more I'm sure she'll find one she likes to read this summer." He said.

"Fiyero, where are you?" Boq shouted.

"Oh no! It's Boq! Fiyero, do I look alright? Is my hair okay? How about my outfit? Oh, Oz! I got to change everything!" she wheeled herself out of the main room and quickly down the hall.

He shook his head and shouted "In the main room, Boq!"

"Hey, dude you seen the girls?" he asked.

"Nessa just wheeled out to change…everything! And I've not seen Galinda or Fae since Galinda went into her room this morning."

"Me neither." Boq smiled, "Wonder what she's doing to Elphaba?"

"Yeah." Fiyero chuckled, and a smile rose on his face thinking of…her.

"You really love her don't you?" said Boq, noticing the smile on Fiyero's face.

"Yeah, Elphaba's great!" he turned to face Boq, whose eyebrows had raised.

"Elphaba?"

"I meant Galinda, I love Galinda!"

"Then why did you say Elphaba?"

"Because we were talking about her!"

"We were talking about them both!"

"Yeah, well I was thinking about her!"

"Why were you thinking about Elphaba?"

"Because.. I uh, I was winder what Galinda was doing to her!"

"Fiyero," Boq's tone changed from the shouting to a concerned one, "do you love Elphaba or Galinda?"

Fiyero blushed, "Please don't tell Galinda! I really don't want to hurt her fragile feelings!"

"I won't." Boq promised.

* * *

"Elphie come on!" Galinda shouted from the other side of the door.

"I look ridiculous!" she shouted back.

"Elphaba, you can't look so bad!" Nessa said.

"Yes, I do Nessa!" she said.

"What's going on?" asked Boq with Fiyero closely behind him.

"Galinda help Elphaba get ready and now she won't come out." Nessa explained.

"Ah, Elphaba, I'm sure you fine!" Boq said.

"I don't! please just go have dinner without me!"

"You have to eat Elphie!" Galinda said.

"Look, I've gone more than a week without food, I'm sure I'll do it for one night!"

"Elphaba please!" Galinda begged.

"Who's out there?" she asked.

"Just me and Galinda." Nessa said in a panic.

"And Boq!" Galinda giggled!

"And?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero mouthed the word no while shaking his head and waving his hand in front of his throat.

"That's it." Galinda said.

"Where's Fiyero?" she asked.

"Downstairs." Boq said.

"Okay...don't laugh at me!" she warned!

"We won't" Nessa promised.

Elphaba unlocked the door. She wore one of her old frocks that had the neckline lowered, but wasn't too low, the sleeves were shorter and it stopped just above her knees. There was a green thread design around the neckline and hemline at the bottom. Her hair was curled. The curls fell down her face, and a few framed her face beautifully. She had a touch of lipstick on, and some eyeliner than really brought out her eyes.

'Oh my Oz! She looks beautiful' though Fiyero.

Elphaba lifted her head to see Fiyero staring at her.

"You said you were downstairs!" Elphaba said.

She ran passed the group and fled downstairs.

"FAE!" Fiyero shouted, running after her, "Fae come back!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Again sorry for the wait! Well, my boys Lee and George only have an hour left in Oz! Feel quite proud posting on the day they leave! When I write this I picture the current London cast. Just because George, Lee and Cassi have left doesn't mean I don't stop picturing them when writing this! You however can picture whoever you want! Please review – the make me go faster! Any ideas? Just post them in a review. I will give credit! **

**Next chapter we'll find out where Elphaba went! **

**Oz speed,**

**no****gooddeedx**


	4. Discoverations

**Our Summer**

**Chapter 4 –Discoverations. **

**So this week has been nothing but stress, tests, deaths and tears! Wicked to cheer me up :)!**

**I read over my last chapter and realized that I forgot to put the lines in when I changed scene. Sorry if you got confused. **

**Any London Wicked fans, there is some news for you at the bottom! **

**Enjoy…. Yeah, still don't own wicked. Still working on it!**

* * *

Elphaba fled down the stairs, pass all her friends.

"FAE!" Fiyero ran after her.

"Elphaba!" called Nessa rolling to the stairs.

"Nessa, watch!" called Galinda.

Boq caught the handles of Nessa chair to stop her falling down the stairs.

"Thanks Boq, you're my hero!" she beamed at Boq who just looked uneasy!

"Uh-huh." He said giving her an unconvincing smile. "I think I should go after her, help Fiyero look for her."

"No, Boq." Said Galinda grabbing his wrist, "Let Fiyero get her… they deserve each other." She smiled.

"Galinda? Are you okay?" asked Boq with concern.

"I broke it off with Fiyero last night," she whispered, "the way he looked at her, you could just tell you know? There perfect for each other. Fiyero and I were never meant to be, it was stupid love. No, it want even love, I don't know what it is, but it will never be what he feels for Elphaba or Fae. He loves, he always has, he just never admitted it. To be honest the reason I stayed with him so long was to get them together. Goodness knows, if they too were in a room together it would explode!" they laughed.

"Galinda, I'm sorry." Boq said.

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault Boq." She gave him a small peck on the cheek which made Boq grin like a 6 year old on Lurlinemas morning.

* * *

"Fae, FAE! Where are you?" he shouted walking down an old corridor of the Kiamo Ko castle. "come on Fae!"

He could hear the sounds off someone move in the door at the end of the hall.

"Fae?" he asked running down to the door.

There she was. She sat in a small room, it was dark, nothing was in there and she had no clue what the room was used for. Her hair had been tied back into a lose pleat and her make up still remained on.

"Go away." She snapped at Fiyero who was standing in the doorway.

"Um, this is my house." He responded, "What are you doing in here?"

She mumbled something inaudible to Fiyero to hear, she turned her head away from him hoping to hide to hide the tears falling from her cheeks.

"Elphaba, look at me!" Fiyero said climbing into the small room with her, "Elphaba… are you crying?"

"NO!" Elphaba denied.

Fiyero ripped part of his shirt. "Look at me." He said gently.

Slowly she turned round, and lifted her head up not meeting Fiyero's longing gaze.

He used the ripped piece of cloth to dry Elphaba's tears before the made their way onto her emerald skin. He knew she didn't like water.

"You know, Galinda will be mad, you ripped that shirt!" Elphaba said, not changing her tone.

"Was for a good reason." He smiled at her. _'Oz, she is beautiful. I love you Elphaba! Why can't I just __say that to her! Goodness knows__ she's a stubborn one!'_

"Hey, Fae, let's get outta here, okay." he stood up to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his.

"I can't go back out there Yero!" she pleaded.

"We're not going out there!" a cheeky grin grew on his face and he grabbed Elphaba wrist and dragged along the long halls of Kiamo Ko.

"What, where are we going? Fiyero? Talk to me! Fiyero Tiggular you answer me right this second! I swear to Oz I will..."

"SHH ELPHABA! You talk to too much!" he said winking reminding the pair of the conversation they had had when saving the lion cub that day!

"Can't you just tell me Fiyero?"

"Patience is a…a….a vi..virt…vitually? oh, umm vir..!" Fiyero struggled.

Elphaba rolled her eyes "Virtue?"

"THAT!" he said louder than intended. The pair let out a slight giggle. "Anyway, c'mon through here." He motioned to a small door way at the end of the hallway.

"Okay." Said Elphaba unsurely.

She went in to the room, it was pitch black, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Yero, is this some kind of joke?" she asked getting annoyed, "I swear to Oz Yero, I will-" She turned round and walked right into Fiyero…again! He caught her elbows to stop her from falling over.

"Told you I could make the girls fall to my feet." Fiyero laughed.

"Shut up!" she hit Fiyero but as she couldn't see she aimed for somewhere near the arm.

"OW!" yelled Fiyero; she had obviously got pretty close to her target.

"Will you just put a light on something Fiyero!" she was getting annoyed.

"Okay." He took her hand led her to the middle of the room. "Shut your eyes!"

"What difference does that make?" she asked in her sarcastic tone.

"Fae stop being… well you! Just do it!" he pleaded.

"Fine!" she gave in.

"No peaking now!" said Fiyero getting excited.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she said repeating her previous tone.

Elphaba smirked to herself, she could her Fiyero getting excited running around. As Fiyero open the curtains of the dark room Elphaba could feel the light hitting her emerald face.

"Still no peaking!" he reminded her.

"Obviously." She responded.

"Okay," said Fiyero, "open!"

Elphaba opened her eyes and all she could she was books. Thousands and thousands of books! Millions of books, stacked higher than the eye could see.

"Yero…" she breathed out quietly.

"So do you like it?" he said with a grin on his face.

"It's … it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Glad you like it then, it yours!" his smile grew wider.

"What?" she snapped out of her daydream into utter confusion.

"The library, it's yours. I know how much you hate the Shiz library, so I thought you might enjoy this one?" he said.

"Fiyero… this… this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" she ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, he slipped his hand around her waist. "I…I…I couldn't be happier Yero!"

"It was my pleasure Fae." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. Her eyes were lit up. She really did look beautiful.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have beautiful eyes Fae?" he asked.

"Shut up." She said breaking the embrace and slapping Fiyero across the arm.

"No really, you are beautiful Fae," he said taking a hold of her hands, "don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Yero, stop it, please I am not, I mean look at me," she said turning away, "I'm green."

"Elphaba," he said turning her face around, "believe, you are beautiful and you don't need to be_ galindaified_ to prove it." They laughed.

He tilted her head toward him and he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Fiyero leaned in closer. Just as Elphaba was going to meet Fiyero…

"Elphaba! Where have you got to?" her sister demanded.

"I have to go." Elphaba whispered. and with that Elhaba left Fiyero in _her _library.

* * *

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked.

"Where have you been all this time?" she responded.

"With Fiyero." Elphaba said.

"Well, I have cam to inform you I am going home." Nessarose stated.

"What? To Shiz? Do you want me to come with you?" Elphaba said.

"No, home. With father. I cannot stand to be here with Galinda and Boq anymore!"

"I thought you like Boq?"

"I did, but he doesn't love me!" Nessarose cried, "Fabala, what will I do?"

"Oh, Nessa, don't cry. I'm sure someone out there will love you."

"But I want Boq! We deserve each out Fabala! He's the one!"

"Everything happens for a reason Nessa, if you and Boq are meant to be it will happen, trust me." Elphaba reassured her sister.

"You sure you don't want me to come home with you?"

"No silly, you stay and Shiz, you'll meet the wizard and make us all proud!"

"Oh, Nessa, no matter what I do father will never be more proud than he is of you! C'mon, I'll help you get your stuff together."

* * *

**Oh, did I see an almost Fiyerba kiss there? It shall be coming soon. **

**So, some exciting news for our previous London cast! As I metioned before my cast is Rachel Tucker, Louise Dearman, Cassi Compton, George Ure and Lee Mead! Well, on Feb 5th George, Lee and Cassi all left Oz /3! But George and Lee will be returning to the West End. George Ure will be 'Pip' in Moby from April 27th - May 28th. Lee Mead will be 'Emmett Forest' in Legally Blonde at the Savoy theater from June 20th untill October 8th (as confirmed on 17-3-11, contract may extend). I was just waiting for Lee to get this role! He will be great, as will George! Also any Hollyoaks fans look out for the new charater 'Dodger' played by Danny Mac, Boq's prevoius understudy. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you if you are still reading & welcome new readers! **

**Please Review. Thanks. Love you xox. **

**Twitter : amycostelloxo and also my new account for George Ure Team_Ure :) x**


	5. It's You, It's Always Been You

**Our Summer.**

**Chapter 5 – It's you, it's always been you. **

**Thanks for all the reviews means a lot to me. Have no plot line for this one; let's see where the words take me. **

* * *

"Elphaba, you've been in here for days now!" said Galinda.

"Well, it is going to take me a while to read all these books Galinda!" she laughed.

"Come on, let's go out!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Where?" Elphaba asked.

"Shopping!" Galinda's face lit up.

"No." Elphaba replied firmly.

"Why not?" Galinda cried.

"Because it didn't go so well the last time!" Elphaba complained.

"Well, I need new shoes and-"

"No!" Elphaba said firmly.

"Why not?" Galinda cried again.

"Because, every time we got out shopping for new shoes I end up just sitting there, with people pointing and laughing, while you try on everything in the store!" Elphaba complained.

"Please, it will be different this time!"

"That's want you always say Galinda." Elphaba said standing up, closing her book to face her blonde friend. "Why don't you ask Boq? He has nothing to do since Nessa went home."

Glinda's face lit up. "Yes! Thank you Elphie!" and with that she hugged the green girl and flew out of the library.

* * *

Hours later Elphaba wandered out of the castle. She wasn't sure who was in or not, she had heard Boq and Galinda leave and was pretty sure they hadn't come back yet, the fact she could not hear Galinda at all, gave her a clue.

She walked along the hall of Kiamo Ko admiring the lovely artwork on the walls. She didn't know what they meant or what they stood for, but she knew they were beautiful. Not tragically beautiful, just plain and simply beautiful.

"Whoa! Someone call the Gale Force! She's actually out of the library." Fiyero announced to the castle.

"Shut up Yero. I couldn't stay in there forever." She responded joining him and the pair started to head down the halls.

"Aw, miss me too much?" he asked.

"Nope. That was the best thing about that place!" she laughed.

"Hey," he said with a clearly offended ego, "don't forget the one who gave you it the first place."

"I know I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" she said taking his hand.

"Uh... yeah. Course." He smiled weakly.

She let go of his hand.

"Sorry." She gulped.

"Sorry for what?" he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. Elphaba shrugged.

"Everything, coming here, ruining your vacation, taking over your library, Nessa being a pain, Galinda breaking up with you." She sighed.

"Fae. Stop that. You are my best friend I love you being here, I could not ask for a better vacation spending it with you was great. No one used that library, it was just sitting there. With books, collecting dust. You can't take responsibility for Nessa, I know you have looked after her your whole life but hey, she can be a pain all on her own." Elphaba smiled.

"And, Galinda broke up with me because… because I like someone else." He said that last part a faster.

Of course he did. This was Fiyero we were talking about here. Why would he been into her? But he had tried to kiss her a few days ago, right? Oh for Oz sakes! Who does he think he is? Sending her mixed signals. You know sometimes Fiyero can make her mad. Really mad. And this was one of those times.

"Fae?" he asked.

"Whatever Fiyero!" she spat and strutted down the hall way as quick as she could .

"What?" Fiyero asked confused. "Wait Fae!" he called after her, "where are you going? What did I do?"

"You tell me." she replied heatedly. Fiyero stood in front if her, trying to figure what he had done to make his best friend so mad.

And with that, she stormed off to her room.

"We're back!" shouted Galinda, as she and Boq came through the doors of Kiamo Ko to find Fiyero standing in the hallway, "Fiyero, where Elphie? And why are you standing there?"

"She's in her room … I think." He responded.

"You mean she actually came out of that library." Boq laughed.

"Wait, what do you mean you think?" Galinda asked.

"Well, she got mad and stormed off and went in the general direction of her room."

"Oh Oz! What did you do?" Galinda said as she started to run to Elphaba's room.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Fiyero said.

"Dude, just leave them." Boq chuckled.

"But it wasn't my fault! I really don't know how I made her mad!" Fiyero whined.

"Galinda will get it out of her; you know what she's like! And you're starting to sound like a five year with the whining!"

"Ugh, girls!" Fiyero groaned.

* * *

Elphaba was furiously throwing her clothes into her case.

"What happened?" said Galinda bursting through the doors.

"Fiyero. That's what happened! Oz, it was a mistake me coming here." She stated.

"What did he do Elphie?" Galinda asked her friend.

"He is a jerk! A perfect jerk! A perfect hot jerk!" she ranted.

"Go back to the beginning." Said Galinda confusifed.

"Fiyero tried to kiss me a few days ago, and now-"

"Wait, he what!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Well I thought he did! But he just told me he likes someone else and it's just too much Glin. I love him so much." She said sitting down on the bed.

"So, hold on. He says he didn't like you … but someone else?" she was majorly confusifed now! "Explain to conversation."

"Well, we were having a general chit chat and we came onto the subject of why you broke with him, he said that you did … because he likes someone else. Oz! I am so stupid."

"Did you ask who it was?" she asked, and couldn't help the like smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"No." she responded quickly.

"Well I think you should." She said.

"No." repeated Elphaba in the same tone.

"But I know who it is!" said the blonde bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Good for you! Now run of and get her, her and Fiyero and live happily ever after!"

"For goodness sake!" Galinda exclaimed. She grabbed Elphaba by the wrist dragging her along the longs halls into the main where Fiyero and Boq were sitting. Galinda threw Elphaba down to sit next to Fiyero.

"Galinda what's going on?" Fiyero and Elphaba asked at the same time. Boq sniggered.

"Grrr! Elphaba you like Fiyero right?" she demanded.

"What! Galinda what are you doing?" said Elphaba hiding her blushing cheeks over anger.

"I'll answer. You do!" she said. Elphaba was hiding her face with embarrassment. Fiyero smiled.

"And Fiyero you like Elphie right?"

"What?" Fiyero's eyes widened.

"Phaha!" Let out Boq. "Like? He freaking loves her and for Oz sake won't stop talkin' about her!"

"See! Now, let's leave them Boq." Galinda said, and she and Boq left the room swiftly.

"So…" Fiyero began.

Elphaba didn't respond.

"Okay then," he tried again, biting his lip think of how to fill the awkward silence. "By the way, um, don't be embarrassed about what they said. You know what Galinda's like, especially after shopping and Boq well um he-"

"Fiyero, Elphaba cut him off, siting up in the sofa, "was that true? Do you really like me?"

"Elphaba," he began, moving a strand of hair out of her face, "yes, it's true. I love you Elphaba. You're the smartest, funniest, quick witted and most beautiful person I've ever met."

"You don't have to lie Fiyero. I am not beautiful." She said breaking his gaze.

"Elphaba, yes you are! How many times do I have to tell you?" he said moving her face to face to him again.

"Fiyero…" she breathed out.

"It's you Elphaba, it's always been you." And he placed his lips and hers and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, Fiyero!" Elphaba said hugging him. "I love you Yero."

"I love you too Fae." They said lying down on the sofa.

"Did I mention I got a letter from the wizard? He wants to meet me personally!"

"Wow. Elphaba, I'm so proud of you," he kissed her fore head, "You will soon be the wizards Grand Visor!"

* * *

**That's us done! Hope you enjoyed!**

**So basically we go from One Short Day to the Finale now! **

**After years of Elphaba's disappearance, and due to Boq not been able to leave munchkinland, Fiyero and Glinda give their relationship on more try … we all know how that ends up!**

**More Wicked coming soon! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S All mistakes are mine; I am rubbish at English … in case you didn't guess!**


End file.
